Black and Gold
by XOlovelyladybugXO
Summary: **HIATUS** "Ain't so tough now, huh? Always so quiet. The quiet one's usually turn out to be the sluts."
1. Prologue

**A/N: I hope you guys like this. I went over it like five times, trying to edit it. (: Check out the song: Black and Gold by Sam Sparro. Really good song. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from The Outsiders.**

**Warning: Heavy make-out scenes. Heavy drinking and partying. Adult language. Adult-ish scenes. What do you expect from Dallas Winston?

* * *

**

Prologue

She had to prove it to him. She didn't deserve him. She wasn't worthy enough to be with him. He had even told her this. It had broken her heart but she thought, _if this is what he wants, then I should do it. I have to prove it to him that I am worthy.  
_

"He told me to… he told me to...," she muttered, over and over again. She pulled out the gun that her dad kept hidden in his closet and put it to her head, tears streaming down her face and her hands shaking like an earthquake.

"Sarah! Open the door!" her older brother cried, pounding on the bathroom door. She looked at the door, her hands shaking even more than before. She was having second thoughts about this.

_Don't think twice about it. Just do it,_ his voice seeped through her head. She shut her eyes tight, thinking about it. She opened her eyes again and looked at the door.

"I can't! He told me to do it!" she cried, putting her finger on the trigger. She closed her eyes, another tear slipping down her face.

"Don't do it! I mean it! I love you! I'll miss you if you kill yourself! Please Sarah! Don't!" he cried, pounding even harder. She opened her eyes and walked to the door, opening it and staring at him.

"Bye Steve…" and she pulled the trigger. As her finger pulled the trigger, all of her mistakes flashed before her eyes.

_"Hey Sarah..." his seductive voice echoed through her ears as she turned around to find Dallas Winston, the guy who made her kill herself._

Keep reading to know all of the mistakes that Sarah Randle made that led to her suicide._  
_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this had to be short. But it's the prologue, trying to draw you in. Did it work?**

**Review please!**

_~Emma_


	2. Mistake One

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews. (:**

**By the way, I don't know Sylvia's last name so I made one up. I looked through the book multiple times and it didn't say.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from The Outsiders.

* * *

**

Mistake One

The crisp November Tulsa air whipped at her exposed legs as she walked to school. Her older brother, Steve Randle, was walking very quickly next to her so he wouldn't be late to work. She hugged her arms as the wind nipped at them through her thick sweater. She tucked a piece of her dark hair behind her ear that was turning pink from the cold and quickened her pace as she walked to school.

She looked around, trying to do anything but stare at her feet. People at school made fun of her sometimes because she would never look at people when she walks; she would always stare down at her worn out penny loafers.

"You okay Sarah?" Steve asked. She turned to look into his eyes and nodded. "How come you're always quiet?" He would ask her this question every five minutes because most of the greaser girls her age would be rowdy, reckless, and obnoxious. She wasn't friends with any of them and she never wanted to be friends with them.

"Because I don't want to be known as trashy and loud," she explained.

"You're a greaser. Just get used to it." She stared down at her feet, not wanting to look at her brother anymore. When they reached the school steps they said their parting goodbye's and she went up the steps and into the school. The hallways were littered with people as she tried to push past them and to her locker.

When she finally got to her locker, there was a girl and guy pressed up against the locker next to hers and they were kissing each other fervently. She tried to ignore them as she put in her combination and opened the locker. She got out her books for the day, threw her backpack in the locker, and slammed it shut before advancing to her first class which was biology.

Everyone turned to look at her, some sneered because she was a greaser. She just stared at her shoes and walked to her assigned seat which was next to one of the most obnoxious greaser girl's she has ever met.

The girl popped her gum loudly and looked at Sarah.

"Why are you so fucking quiet all the time?" Sarah looked up at Sylvia Johnson. Her blonde hair was resting on her shoulders, bangs hanging in her innocent-but-guilty brown eyes.

"Because I am..." Sarah said quietly. Sylvia rolled her eyes and turned to one of the guys beside her.

"So you wanna meet up after school?" Sylvia asked the guy. The guy shook his head, smirking.

"I don't think Dally will like it if I go out with his girl." Sylvia laughed.

"Who said anything about going out? We could do some backseat tango or tonsil hockey. I'm up for either one. What kind of car you got?"

"I ain't got one yet." Sylvia scoffed and faced forward, now ignoring the boy. The bell rang and the teacher rushed into the room, throwing his things onto his desk and looking at the class.

"Good morning. Today we are going to continue our lab with dissecting frogs. Grease_ excuse me; anyone that has a pocketknife, can you please not take it out? Thank you." Sarah rolled her eyes at her teacher. The teachers were always degrading the low-class, a.k.a. greasers.

Sarah didn't think that she was a greaser; she wasn't loud, she kept her mouth shut real good, she didn't wear obnoxious make-up, and she tried to dress as nicely as she could. But she was a greaser and she couldn't change that.

* * *

"Steve, when are you done work?" Sarah asked as she leaned on the counter at the DX Gas Station. One of Steve's friends, Two-Bit Mathews, had given her a ride to the gas station and would be picking her up once he was done eating lunch.

"Around five or six. Why?" He asked her. She shrugged her shoulders and gazed dreamily at Sodapop Curtis. He was one of the most handsomest guys you could ever meet. With his dark-golden hair that was long and silky and straight. Her fingers were always itching to reach out and run her fingers through his hair. His eyes were dark brown and lively. Sodapop smiled at her and she almost fainted.

"Hey Sarah," his velvety voice filled her ears.

"Hi Sodapop," she popped the 'p' and Steve rolled his eyes. He knew how much she liked Sodapop. He had to listen to her cry all night when he told her that Sodapop was going out with Sandy. Soda laughed and she giggled.

"Hey guys." She turned to find someone about five foot six, five foot seven standing behind her. He had ice cold blue eyes and long black hair that hung in wisps on his forehead. He was wearing a big leather jacket, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. He smelled faintly of cigarettes.

"Hey Dally," Steve answered. How come she had never met him before? He certainly was cute, not as cute as Sodapop though, but he was giving off a dangerous aura. Dally gave Sarah the once over look and almost grimaced.

"Who's this?" Dally asked, looking her over once again and started to frown.

"My little sister, Sarah." Steve replied. "What you want Dally?"

"Oh yeah," Dally shook his head. "Can you guys fix my car? Actually it's Buck's and I fucked it up; ran into a lamp post last night."

"Yeah. Lemme take a look at it," Steve hopped over the counter and Dally lead them both outside to the car. Sarah was left with Sodapop now and she smiled.

"So how's work?" She asked.

"It's not bad. Can't wait to go home though," he answered and a car rolled into the gas station. Sodapop excused himself and walked outside to help the new customer. Sarah sighed and leaned against the counter. Why couldn't she look more like Sylvia to get his attention? Was she really that unattractive?

She heard a car horn outside and turned around. Two-Bit was waiting for her to drive her back to school. She sighed again and headed for the door, looking at her feet. She bumped into someone and held out her hands to steady herself. They grabbed her upper arms to steady her too and she looked up to find Dally.

"Sorry," she mumbled. _At least he didn't throw me off him_, she thought as she clambered into the car.

Mistake One: Letting Dally touch her.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter wasn't that great but it gets better. I swear it does. (:**

**So in the next chapter, there will be a fight. Brownie points if you guess who fights.**

**Review please! And ask me questions on my formspring. The link is on my profile. Thanks for reading guys.**

_~Emma_**  
**


	3. Mistake Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I swear, this story will get better. As of now. (:**

**This chapter is a little fast-paced. Sorry about that. You can give me some critique on how to not make it fast-paced. (:  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from The Outsiders.

* * *

**

Mistake Two

"Yeah she was totally all over him and he was loving it," Sylvia's best friend, Vicki Browne, told her. Sylvia popped her gum, getting angry. Who the hell did this chick think she was?

"That stupid bitch." Sylvia shook her head, painting over her thumbnail with purple nail polish. "I oughta teach her a lesson."

"Yeah. Beat the shit out of her tomorrow," Vicki suggested. Sylvia nodded and thought about how she was going to approach Sarah tomorrow.

* * *

Sarah stood in front of the mirror, clad in only her bra and underwear.

"Why can't I be more attractive?" She asked herself. She thought she was okay looking but not horribly ugly; not ugly enough to make guys _grimace_.

Her breast size was okay but she usually liked to hide them under wraps an clothes. Her brown hair was flat and boring. Her blue eyes, which she got from her mother, had no spark or life to them. Her lips were chapped and always set into a frown.

There was a knock at the door and she scrambled for her nightgown. When she had it on, she yelled, "Come in!" The door opened and Steve walked in, scratching his bare chest.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked, sitting on her bed.

"I sleep in this room too, you know." He snapped, walking over to his bed and sitting down. He took a deep breath before saying, "I don't want you to like Dally."

She was caught off guard. Why would Steve say something like this, and out of the blue? How did he know? "I don't like him."

"Don't bullshit me. I saw the way you looked at him," Steve argued.

"Well, why not?" She whined.

"He's bad for you. He causes trouble wherever he's at. And he has Sylvia. You don't need him and he doesn't need you."

"But_"

"End of discussion. Turn out the light and go to bed." He climbed under the covers and she sighed. She turned off the light and climbed into bed, thinking about Dally.

* * *

As Sarah walked down the hallway the next day, people noticed her. They were pointing and whispering about her. She caught fragments of their sentences.

"Slut..."

"...whore..."

"Would you tap that?"

She finally got to her locker and fluffed her hair. She put in her combination and opened her locker, only to have it slammed shut.

"Heard you were all over my boyfriend yesterday." Sarah looked over to find Sylvia.

"D-Dally? N-no I w-wasn't," Sarah stuttered and Sylvia laughed.

"Bullshit. I had a couple of witnesses," Sarah only stared at Sylvia like she was a deer in headlight. "Ain't so tough now, huh? Always so quiet. The quiet one's usually turn out to be the sluts."

There were some people gathering around them now, just waiting for Sylvia to throw the first punch.

"Just leave me alone. I didn't do anything." Before Sarah knew it, she was holding her cheek from Sylvia's stinging punch.

"Fight back, bitch!" Sylvia spat at her.

"Fight! Fight!" Everyone chanted. Sarah took a deep breath and lunged herself at Sylvia. They toppled to the ground, Sylvia banging her head on the floor. Sarah punched Sylvia twice, one across her jaw and the other near her eye, before Sylvia flipped them over and started beating Sarah to a pulp. Sarah reached up and grabbed a handful of blonde curls and yanked on them.

"Ow!" Sylvia cried and Sarah started clawing at Sylvia's face.

"Break it up!" Sylvia was pulled off of Sarah and someone picked Sarah up off the floor.

"You two, in my office!"

* * *

Sarah sat in the principals office sporting one or two bruises and an ice pack on her cheek. She flicked away the pieces of Sylvia's hair that was on her hand.

"How many punches you get in?" Steve asked.

"About two. Started clawing her face and yanking out hair." Sarah explained.

Steve smiled and said, "That's my girl." The principal cleared his throat and Steve muttered, "Sorry."

"Seeing how Sylvia has more bruises and cuts than you do, you are suspended for three days," the principal said in his monotone voice. Sarah wanted to tell him that it was unfair but Steve beat her to it.

"Bullshit! Sylvia came at her! She started the whole thing and you're going to suspend _Sarah_?"

"Fine. Four days. Talk back even more and it's going to be five days." Steve shut up and sat there, his leg bouncing up and down. "Now get out of my office."

Steve and Sarah both walking out of his office quickly. When they passed Sylvia, she said, "See you around, slut." And then she spit on her. Sarah took a deep breath and then jumped on Sylvia, punching and clawing her face. It was a minute or two before Steve pulled Sarah off of Sylvia. He was laughing as he dragged her out of the school.

"The bitch _spit_ on me," Sarah was surprised at what had come out of her mouth.

"Take a deep breath. You're coming to work with me."

* * *

Sarah was in the bathroom of the DX Gas Station, debating whether to take off her bandages or not. Dally was out there right now and she wanted to impress him. She sighed heavily and took off her shirt, then her bandages, and put her shirt and sweater back on. She fluffed her hair before coming out of the bathroom and walking to the counter.

"Hey Dally," She said. He turned around and his eyes widened when they traveled down to her chest and back to her face. He smirked and she smiled, loving that he wasn't grimacing.

"Heard you beat the shit outta Sylvia," he said.

"You heard right."

Mistake Two: Fighting Back

* * *

**A/N: Well did you like it? Anyway, thanks for reading guys. Review please!**

**Ask me questions on my formspring also. Like, pretty please? The link is on my profile.**

**Once again, thanks for reading. Oh, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

_~Emma_**  
**


End file.
